1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an improvement on a pair of spectacles, in more details, pertaining to a shock-absorbing mechanism for spectacles intended to protect a wearer's head or face from being inadvertently subjected to an external force, which mechanism permits such force to be equally conveyed to the respective inner and outer elastic parts arranged in juxtaposition comprising an endpiece, for instance, whereby stress concentrated on one of those parts of the endpiece is dispersed to the other thereof so that such force to which the spectacles as a whole are subjected can be efficiently absorbed, with the result that higher safety on the part of the wearers is secured.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, by way of one example, such an endpiece as having an elastic recovery function is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. 2000-321539 especially at pages 3 to 4 and in reference to FIGS. 2 through 5 thereof, in order to absorb an external force to which a wearer is inadvertently subjected or to make it comfortable to wear with his/her head snugly supported by such elastic function during use of the spectacles.
However, such coil spring arrangement as adopted for the endpiece of the above prior disclosure is inconvenient to use and unsatisfactory with the users in that hairs are clipped in interstices between the respective windings of such coil.
Thus, in the case where an endpiece is formed of inner and outer elastic parts disposed in juxtaposition in an attempt to complexly form such endpiece, only one of those parts is vulnerable to larger compression force or tensile force upon such endpiece being subjected to certain external force, which causes imbalance in stress applied between those parts, so that repetitive application of such imbalanced stress to one of those parts is likely to arise durability problems at large due to difference in a degree of fatigue between those parts.